


Close Your Eyes and I'll Kiss You

by writerchick0214



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl comes home after a seventeen hour shift at work to a warm bed and a loving boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and I'll Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the kinkmeme and my friend SparrowofTruth93. Prompt: With all the angst going on in the show let's have a little tenderness shall we. I would love to see Daryl and Glenn having drawn out tender sex in a body warm bed with soft sheets and all that. With tons of cuddling because Daryl trusts Glenn and they are in a long term relationship. And let's be honest Daryl is rough and tumble but he is so touch starved he needs to be loved on and he needs someone who he can cuddle with. Bonus if Daryl is still a bit awkward about his body and bonus if Glenn shows him in some way that he doesn't mind them. My first born if don't say I love you, just use actions to show it. Top Daryl please
> 
> WARNINGS: Sex. Gay sex. That is all. Oh, and fluff.

The lights were off by the time Daryl got home, the apartment completely silent save for a low buzzing emanating from the refrigerator. As quietly as he could Daryl slipped off his boots and set his bag on the ground next to the door. After a seventeen hour work day Daryl was glad to be home, the smell of whatever Glenn had cooked a few hours previous still lingering within the walls and sure enough there was a plate waiting for him in the microwave. Daryl smiled fondly at the chicken and mashed potatoes before heating them up, retrieving a beer from the fridge. Being sure to be as quiet as possible Daryl sat at the breakfast bar and enjoyed his meal, wishing he could have eaten with Glenn instead of alone at midnight.

            Leaving the dirty dishes in the sink to take care of in the morning Daryl crept down the hall to their bedroom, slinking past a sleeping Glenn to the attached bathroom.

            “Just come to bed,” Glenn said as Daryl was about to close the door, his voice rough with sleep.

            “Sorry, kid,” Daryl whispered, “I didn’ mean to wake you up.”

            “It’s fine.” Glenn sat up on his elbows, blanket pooling around his waist. “I tried to stay up.”

            “You got that test tomorrow, you should sleep.”

            “Come to bed,” Glenn repeated, scratching his bare chest. “I missed you.”

            “I smell like motor oil,” Daryl tried to argue but Glenn was giving him a stern look.

            Finally Daryl relented, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked to the bed. He sat on the mattress without taking it off, leaning down to remove his socks. Suddenly Glenn was pressed up against his back, soft lips on his neck and hands trailing down the contours of his chest. Daryl’s breath hitched as he leaned back into Glenn’s warmth, reveling in the feel of gentle kisses being trailed down his throat and back up to the stubble on his jaw. Glenn hummed in his ear, sliding the plaid shirt off of Daryl’s shoulders, letting his fingertips glide across his skin. Daryl couldn’t help the low moan that escaped when Glenn nipped playfully at his ear.

            “I _like_ when you smell like oil,” Glenn said, raking his nails through the sparse hairs on Daryl’s chest.

            Daryl craned his neck to capture Glenn’s lips in a kiss, hand moving up to cup the back of Glenn’s head in a gentle hold. It was tender; a push of lips, a hint of tongue and beautifully warm. They pulled apart and Glenn just gazed at Daryl for a long moment, the scrutiny making Daryl blush. Glenn reached up to trail his fingers along the long scar just below Daryl’s clavicle and Daryl shivered under the touch, leaning in to kiss Glenn again. Glenn groaned, pushing himself flush against Daryl so their chests were touching. Without breaking the kiss Daryl nudged Glenn onto his back and let one hand wander down Glenn’s side, fingers wrapping around the other man’s hip. Glenn arched into the touch, toying with the hair at the base of Daryl’s skull.

            “Off,” Glenn demanded breathlessly, tugging at Daryl’s jeans.

            Daryl grinned against Glenn’s lips before sitting up to shimmy out of the worn blue jeans. He turned to find Glenn eyeing him up and down appreciatively, unconsciously licking his lips. Even after three years Daryl wasn’t used to the looks Glenn gave him, wasn’t used to feeling attractive or important. Daryl had to look away, slipping his boxers down his scarred thighs, trying to ignore the feeling of the damaged flesh under his hands.

            “You are unbelievable,” Glenn said when Daryl finally returned to the bed, kneeling over the smaller man.

            “And yer crazy,” Daryl laughed but he was only half joking.

            Glenn pulled until Daryl was lying atop him again, letting his hands rove over Daryl’s back and thighs, paying special attention to the blemishes he found. “Sometimes I wonder what you’re doing with me,” Glenn whispered in the silence, brushing a few strands of hair out of Daryl’s face.

            Daryl felt his throat tighten with emotion, looking away from Glenn with an audible swallow. Before he could say something embarrassing Daryl kissed Glenn’s pectoral as gently as he could, moving up to nuzzle at the crook of his neck. Glenn threw the blankets to the side, slipping out of his sweat pants quickly so he could hook a leg over Daryl’s waist and pull them even closer. The skin on skin contact was enough to make Daryl hiss, biting at Glenn’s throat.

            “Roll over,” Daryl said quietly, moving off of Glenn.

            Glenn eyed him curiously but did as he was told, settling on his side with his back facing Daryl. Shuffling to the bedside table Daryl extracted a bottle of lube and a condom before moving back to Glenn. The sheets were still warm from when Glenn had slept and when their bodies slotted together Daryl sighed contently, kissing Glenn’s shoulders. Daryl opening the lube was loud in the quiet room, the gel cool on Daryl’s overheated fingers. Carefully the older man prepped Glenn, using slow motions and comforting words. One finger turned to two, then three and finally Glenn was pushing back against the pressure, whining softly in the back of his throat. Daryl smirked against Glenn’s neck and curled his fingers just so causing Glenn to yelp, body rocking to gain more of the friction.

            “Come on, Daryl,” Glenn urged, gripping Daryl’s thigh.

            Daryl slicked himself up and pushed in slowly, centimeter by centimeter until his chest was flush against Glenn’s back and their hips aligned perfectly. When he bottomed out Daryl stilled for a long while, just feeling the other man’s body against his own. Glenn linked their fingers and brought Daryl’s hand to his mouth, kissing each digit. Daryl pulled out halfway and pushed back in, setting up a slow but precise pace making sure to stroke Glenn’s prostate on every other thrust. Glenn was making soft noises; guiding Daryl’s hands to his dick, moaning at the feel of rough calluses on his sensitive flesh. Glenn turned his face to kiss Daryl, the angle all wrong but perfect at the same time.

            “God,” Glenn breathed, lips brushing Daryl’s as he spoke, “you’re _perfect”_

Daryl’s hips hitched and without warning he came, eyes clenched shut, lips pressing gracelessly against Glenn’s. Through the roaring in his ears he felt Glenn arching against him, moaning Daryl’s name over and over until their bodies stilled.

            Daryl pulled out, carefully removing the condom to dispose of in the trash bin next to the bed. As soon as he was on his back Glenn was there, rubbing Daryl’s stomach and chest, kissing his neck, murmuring things Daryl couldn’t hear. Glenn settled half on top of Daryl, his weight a welcome discomfort; comfortable and secure and not nearly as suffocating as Daryl had thought it would be all those years ago. Daryl snaked an arm around Glenn’s waist to ensure he didn’t move anywhere, tucking his face against Glenn’s shoulder. Daryl jumped when lips traced the thick scar Glenn had caressed earlier, slightly chapped trailing along the entire length of it before ending on his collarbone.

            Glenn didn’t say anything as he settled down next to Daryl, soft hair tickling the underside of his chin.

            “Go to sleep,” Glenn whispered, tangling their legs together, “I can hear you thinking.”

            “Sorry, kid,” Daryl mumbled, rolling onto his side so they were facing each other. He carded a hand through Glenn’s hair, kissing him again.

            “G’night,” Glenn said and was asleep, Daryl following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. The comic and the show would be much different if I owned these characters. The title comes from "All My Loving" by the Beatles
> 
> A/N: Please let me know what you think. Also, I'm in search of a BETA. Any volunteers? I had an awesome BETA but I haven't heard from her in a long while.


End file.
